custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PoNs3993
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Azrael Defiant! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Slug gunner fan (talk) 16:39, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Can you list all the names of your jaegers then i can classfied them in the jaegers page thx Buildjaegersfans (talk) 02:08, April 16, 2018 (UTC) hi Hello im builds brother,and i read your message in my brother talk page,actually i have talk to him regarding that incident and he said that you have offend him due to the fact that you put some sexual pics (maybe).now it is settled he will not edit your work,try not adding pics that have sexual purposes pls thx mecha try malaysian jaegers instead of singaporean jaegershttp://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BarbatosRasiel?action=edit&section=2 i singapore in most of your jaegers,i request you to try malaysian jaegers,there is lots to cover there Buildjaegersfans (talk) 11:55, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Sup! I was wondering if November Ajax survived by your editing. DId the drones really destroy him? ValorOmega (talk) 14:41, May 20, 2018 (UTC)ValorOmega Hi where did you get your picture of valor Omega 2033 and are there more jeager for example more from Pacific Rim Uprising and Pacific RimAthom37 06:58, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi, i'm interested in the PR Monsterverse universe that you and BarbatosRasiel share and i wish to join it. May i? pwetty pweash. :3 Ask golden freddy (talk) 12:48, June 9, 2018 (UTC) selfish boi y are u so selfish? u hog all the interesting jaegers mammoth apostle nove hiperion echo sabre to urself! stop blaming guys like buildjaegersfans for stealing your stuff! U r so uncreative. all ur articles are pacific rim 1 rehash. I hope u get banned, cunt. My first message Hey man, i liked your 39th Panzergrenadier Division,i see I'm not the only one doing weapons and equipment being placed in tables. (Bullseye message for ya!) 12:08, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Your message You got the idea from Sentinel Defense Corps? Good!thats ok and you can drop a comment! Hey: 1.)You might be asking where i got the guns 2.)I placed the gear of Sentinel Soldiers/Operatives,Whaddya think? 3.)Your first jaeger? Bullseye message for ya! 12:46, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Your Message today Thanks for the message,you might be asking where i got those weapons and armor Another Set of Questions 1.)Whats the STANDARD/Main Infantry weapon of the 39th Panzergrenadier Division? 2.)Are you going to add vehicles on the 39th Panzergrenadier Division? Hey,you're thinking that the gear is SAS yeah,'cause its black but the Gear is American. Bullseye message for ya! 05:25, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Your Message So they prefer ground infantry without vehicles just aerial vehicles. 1.)You might be asking how would the SDC look like in Modern times 2.)Colt Canada? Can i have a picture of it? I finally know that 21st Rapid Incursion Squadron rifle.to be honest it looks like a scar and ACR. Bullseye message for ya! 10:57, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey I've created a new page that is connected to the Sentinel Defense Corps Whaddaya think? It's your turn to ask me questions Heres the new article: Press this green sentence! Bullseye message for ya! 04:35, October 20, 2018 (UTC)AceTabk67 the 805th Spartan Rangers Battalion question you have Hey before i answer your question,what is SOF and "normal grunts"? AceTabk67 Bullseye message for ya! 01:38, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Ok,my answer To explain,they are 3/4 Special Forces and 1/4 on normal infantrymen I mean 3/4 because they have more special force tactics One fourth if they need armored/aerial support. you can drop a comment now. AceTabk67 Bullseye message for ya! 10:55, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Clearer answer for D'805th For a clearer answer,first They are deployed on foot or by their Pitbull jeeps. Their tactics were based from US Special Forces and SAS (Special Air Service) The one forth i said is: "If everything screws up,call in the reinforcements!" (Call for air support or Armored vehicles like Tanks) Sincerely yours, Hey That's really me, I made the rework of 805th Spartan Rangers Battalion,Whaddaya think? ACT67 Your comment in November Ajax Redeemed Whaddaya mean salty? -User:AceTabk67 Hello, PoNs3993. I have heard in Pacific Rim wiki that you discovered a upcoming anime series based on Pacific Rim. I am glad you showed it to the others for the future. Keep up the good work, old friend. Ragnorak Ghost (talk) 12:15, November 8, 2018 (UTC)Ragnorak Ghost You there Why did ya say "Boo" Hi PoNs3993...I was hoping if you would allow me to add your Jaeger which is "Chrome Brutus" to my Article?. If not then I totally respect that decision. So What? You and Barbatos are against me right now doesn't it??? *You're mentioning CoD, but that is sometimes wher i TAKE some of my several pics. *Go edit your articles instead of bombarding me with comments. That's a small disappointment you threw on me. AceTabk67 03:22, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Now expand Blackout Obsidian's history and how was it destroyed eh? Bravo 6, going dark 02:52, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Monster Rim Could you make Rodan? Thesuperalcohol (talk) 11:28, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Hello,I would like to help you make most of the mosterverse Dante3434 (talk) 14:49, September 6, 2019 (UTC)Dante